forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
September 11, 2019 Attacks
On the 19th anniversary of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks, and as an act of revenge after the PLR began oppressing Israel, various Allied forces began imitating the September 11 Attacks on various sacred and holy sites all over the country of Saudi Arabia. They were carried out by Task Force Underdog, but utilized mercenaries too. At first, the PLR was the target. The attacks later escalated into both sides attacking each other with as much explosives and\or weaponry as possible, resulting in "the day Terrorism reigned on both sides". The original combatants were Israel, the APF and Task Force Underdog. However, other nations became involved as the attacks continued...in other countries. The result as a whole Course of events 600 A.M. *6:04 A.M-Yuri Danilova arrives at King Fadh International Airport from Nas Air Flight 33. *6:04 A.M-Alex "Sandman" Miller arrives at Logan Airport, Boston. *6:05 A.M-John Price is notified of a possible attack on the Kabba, Mecca, but dismisses it as nonsense, as he believes Task Force Underdog is unable to get through to Saudi airspace. *6:07 A.M-PLR leader Faruk Al-Bashir is notified of an attack, but due to a miscommunication Faruk finds it's on American soil and the target is the Woolsworth Building, New York City. *6:57 A.M-Henry Blackburn arrives at King Fadh International Airport and calls Sandman to notify him that attack plans are set. 7:00 A.M *7:35 A.M-Yuri Danilova and his Commandos board Nasr Air Flight 32. *7:40 A.M-The rest of Nasr Air Flight 32 hijackers board the plane. *Nas Air Flight 32, a Boeing 757, departs from King Fadh International Airport and heads for Mecca. 8:00 A.M *8:20 A.M-Flight 32 is hijacked. *8:30 A.M-Saudi Arabian Airlines Flight 43 is hijacked. *8:24 A.M-A radio transmission depicting Yuri's voice is sent to the US: "We have the situation under control! Do not try anything stupid! Hey, get back in your seats!" Moments later, a gunshot goes off. *8:27 A.M-Al-Bashir is notified that two planes have been hijacked by American and Russian mercenaries and the PLR springs into action. *8:30 A.M-A second transmission depicting Henry Blackburn's voice is sent to Al-Bashir's cabinet: "Hey, you shut up over there before I blow your face off! You, sir! Sit down! SHUT UP! You there, didn't I tell you to-!" *8:40 A.M-A third transmission depicting Henry's voice is sent to Al-Bashir: "Don't move! We're heading back to the airport! Everything's going to be fine!" *8:56 A.M-Flight 32 makes a 100-degree turn towards the Kabba once Mecca is in sight. *8:58 A.M-Nas Air Flight 40, a Boeing 777, is hijacked by Sandman and his mercenaries. 9:00 A.M *9:00 A.M-Two Saudi Royal Air Force F-15s are sent to intercept the hijackers and possibly attempt to negotiate with them, but get a harsh reply from Henry Blackburn: "You Saudis all shut up or I'll fly this thing into the Kabba!" *9:00 A.M-Flight 32 barrels into the Kabba, killing everyone on board. *9:00 A.M-Hijacking occurs on Saudi Arabian Airlines Flight 34. *9:12-9:20 A.M-Hijacking occurs on Flight 43, a Nas Air Boeing 757 en-route to United Arab Emirates. *9:30 A.M-Flight attendant attempts to contact Al-Bashir, but is intercepted by Andrew Underdown. *9:40 A.M-Plane flies over Israel, making the hijackers "go to Plan B". *9:45 A.M-Andrew orders the plane to be "burned!" *9:48 A.M-Andrew's mercenaries blow open the door out of the plane and parachute out of it, leaving the damaged aircraft in the sky, *9:50 A.M-Flight 34 hits the Dome of the Rock; there are no survivors on the plane or the Dome itself.' *9:54 A.M-Faruk Al-Bashir contacts Solomon Lewis and notifies him of the two crashes and also inform PLR officials that "it's no accident what happened there." *9:55 A.M-A Nas Air Boeing 747 en-route to Moscow, Russia, Flight 64, is hijacked by Nikolai Danilova Junior's Black Commandos. *9:56 A.M-Nikolai Danilova Junior, orders the plane to impact the Burj Al-Arab Hotel. *9:57 A.M-One of Nikolai's mercenaries inform him that the plane is unable to reach the Burj Al-Arab Hotel, but Nikolai tells him to hold their course. *9:59 A.M-10:00 A.M-Nikolai switches on autopilot and murders the copilot, then drugs the pilot. 10:00-11:00 A.M *10:00 A.M-Nikolai and his mercenaries jump out of the plane and parachute into the streets of Dubai. *10:02 A.M-Flight 64 crashes into the upper floors of the Burj Al-Arab Hotel, killing 5,000 inside the hotel and everyone aboard the plane. *10:02 A.M-Two other planes are flown into the lower and middle levels of the hotel, obliterating what's left of it completely. *10:02 A.M-Nikolai runs into witness and Polish missionary Sylwia Szreter and the two escape from Dubai, along with the rest of the strike force. *10:03 A.M-Alex "Sandman" Miller, Grinch, Truck, and various other people hide liquid explosives inside the Dubai Chamber of Commerce and Industry and then blow them up, demolishing the building. *10:03 A.M- Flight 45, a Nas Air Boeing 777, is hijacked by the Russian Army and Private Military Company fighters and then flown into Terminal 3 of Dubai International Airport, killing 30,0000 people. *10:04 A.M-Several Delta Force operatives use a Range Rover rigged with liquidated explosives to blow up other cars in the Palm Strip shopping mall's parking lot, killing 300 people and injuring 15 others. *10:04 A.M-Al-Bashir and Solomon collaborate and decide that "this is the Americans' signature." *10:04 A.M-Vladimir Makarov vows revenge for all hijackings and bombings. *10:04 A.M-Solomon Lewis orders a retaliatory strike on the United States. *10:04 A.M-Yuri Danilova and his mercenaries head to the United Arab Emirates to regroup with the others. *10:04 A.M-Yuri plots an assault on the subway. *10:05 A.M-Yuri uses an improvised explosive device (IED) to blow up a car in a hospital. *10:06 A.M-Faruk Al-Bashir orders a retaliatory strike on the British, believing they supplied the Americans and the Russians. *10:08 A.M-William Wallcroft successfully foils a plot to blow up Westminster Palace. *10:10 A.M-Vladimir Makarov and Solomon Lewis collaborate to form a plot to blow up the Willis Tower in Chicago, Illinois and they attempt to drive two airplanes into the building all at the same time. *10:09 A.M-The attack is foiled when Chinese People's Liberation Army soldiers shoot down two Antonov An-124 planes loaded with liquid explosives and they crash into Lake Superior, saving the lives of countless people inside the building. *10:11 A.M-Bill Wiese, author of 23 Minutes in Hell, is informed by William Wallcroft about an attack on American soil, in which the White House is the target. *10:12 A.M-The European governments are informed by the US government that the APF is initiating "Allah's Wrath" and spring into action to protect their nations. *10:20 A.M-William Wallcroft tracks Vladimir Makarov down to a seaport in Italy. *10:30 A.M-Fred Figglehorn works with Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle to blow up a seaside resort in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, only to be intercepted by William Wallcroft and the SAS. *10:30 A.M-William Wallcroft pursues Fred throughout the resort, then corners him at a swimming pool, Fred jumps into the swimming pool and then sets off an IED underwater, killing thousands of SAS soldiers. *10:40 A.M-Fred flees to a beach house further down the beach near a hotel called Oasis, where he's protected by Oasis security guards. *10:50 A.M-Fred's security is compromised. *10:50 A.M-Delta Force infiltrates Oasis. *10:54 A.M-Fred escapes to Saudi Arabia. *11:00 A.M-Fred's airplane is shot down and crashes into Jubba Valley, Somalia, where Somali forces loyal to the Inner Circle evacuate him to a village called Deka. *11:00 A.M-The APF negotiate with the Inner Circle and work together to protect Fred. *11:30 A.M-The SAS try and chase down Fred's associates at a Forward Operating Base (FOB) in Afghanistan while Delta Force try and catch Fred. *11:34 A.M-The US Army Rangers and Delta Force find Fred in Somalia and chase him down. *11:36 A.M-Fred is found by Caleb Windes and killed. *11:40 A.M-Henry Blackburn hurries to New York City after he hears of a PLR bomb plot on a subway train. *11:56 A.M-Henry Blackburn is captured by the PLR and interrogated about the bomb plot on the train, but he breaks free. *12:00 A.M-Henry reaches the train. 12:00 PM *12:00 P.M-Henry leaps onto the train and fights his way through the train cars, but is later intercepted by Solomon. Henry fights his way out of the mess and finds the IED, but it goes off. *12:01 P.M-The APF pursue Henry as Henry pursues Solomon through the streets. *12:02 P.M-Russian Loyalists track Amir Kaffarov, an arms dealer for Makarov and chase him down through the Araz Valley, Iran. *12:03 P.M-Amir is brutally interrogated and later killed. *12:04 P.M-John Price attempts to save Solomon from being captured, but is killed by Henry. *120:05 P.M-APF forces sneak into Westminster Station and try to blow up a train, but the SAS foils the plot, only to blow up the train while trying to shut it down. Luckily, the train was still on the tracks and not near any other station, preventing any civilian casualties; unfortunately, everyone involved in the operation dies. *12:06 P.M-Henry Blackburn and the Russian Army work together to fill an Ural 4320 truck with Ethylene glycol dinitrate and use suicide bombers to drive the truck head-on into a train at Rashidiya Station; 3,000,000,000 people are killed aboard the train and all suicide bombers are killed. *12:10 A.M-Thousands of commandeered APF Su-27s, MIG29s, MIG35s, Mi-24s, Mi-28s, Mi8s, and Antonov An-225s are flown into various landmarks around Dubai, UAE all at the same time. *12:11 A.M-Two Boeing 747s are flown into the Dubai Mall simultaneously. *12:12 A.M-Solomon Lewis orders an attack on the White House; Flight 92, an American Airlines flight from Washington D.C to Moscow, Russia, is hijacked by APF forces, who try to fly it into the White House; White House is evacuated. *12:13 A.M-Flight Attendant Jani Douglas calls the FAA and notifies authorities about the hijacking. *12:14 A.M-Yuri Danilova and his mercenaries, who are on Flight 92, suddenly attack the PLR gunmen, resulting in the plane veering off course and missing the White House, instead going for the Washington Monument. *12:15 A.M-Flight 92 is diverted from the Washington Monument after Yuri reaches the cockpit and assists former Air Force pilot Mac McCullum in flying the plane away from the Monument. *12:15 A.M-Several suicide bombers try to blow the plane up in midair, but end up blowing open a door and the cabin depressurizes. *12:16 A.M-As a last ditch attempt to blow up the plane, several PLR gunmen try to force Yuri to fly the plane into the Capitol Building, but Yuri flies the plane over the Capitol Building instead. *12:17 A.M-The following radio transmission is sent to the White House: PLR terrorist 1: 'What the ''(inaudible) are you doing, man! You're dead, in the name of-!" 'Yuri: '''I wound appreciate it if you SHUT UP!! '''PLR terrorist 2: '''YOU SHUT UP, MAN! '''Yuri: '''No, YOU! ''A gunshot is heard 'PLR terrorist 1 ('after going to cabin): 'Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have a problem! One of your Russian pilots isn't cooperating! We will KILL HIM! ''In the cabin, flight attendant Danielle Williams hears the scuffle in the cockpit and, out of sheer terror, contacts American Airlines manager Aaron Stark. 'PLR terrorist 2: '''Don't you dare touch that! '''Yuri: '''I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!! '''Danielle: '''Hello? HELLO?! '''Aaron: '''Yes? '''Danielle: '''Something's happening! I can't... ''Yuri shoots a gunman with a Desert Eagle, though Danielle believes it was the pilot. 'Aaron: '''Ma'am? You okay? You seem-! '''Danielle: '''THE PILOT JUST GOT SHOT IN THE COCKPIT! MOTHER OF-! ''She is cut off by Yuri firing his Desert Eagle at the second gunman, though she misinterprets the incident as the copilot being murdered. 'Aaron: '''Ma'am? '''Danielle: '''OH MY-! ''She's interrupted by a PLR gunman barging into the cockpit and firing at Yuri with an AKS-74u. 'Danielle: '''Oh, God! I think someone just got shot again! '''Aaron: '''Who got shot? '''Danielle: '''It sounded like-! ''Yuri accidentally turns on the captain's intercom button, allowing the entire plane to hear the fight going on in the cockpit. 'Yuri: '''SHUT UP! Hey, don't touch that! '''Danielle: '''Oh my God! It seems some Russian guy's fighting with someone else! '''Aaron: '''Say again? '''Danielle: '''Someone's fighting someone else in the cockpit! '''Aaron: '''Is it-? ''Yuri grabs the man's AKS-74u and accidentally fires it, sending an entire magazine of bullets flying all over the cabin. Also, PLR gunman 1 is killed in the gunfire. 'Yuri: '''BEAT THAT, CREEP! ''Danielle gasps as Yuri accidentally blows the door open with PLR gunman 2's weapon, allowing all the passengers, including Danielle herself, to see what he's doing. 'PLR gunman 2: '''I'm taking this plane down and you're going with it! '''Yuri: '''NEVER! '''Danielle: '''Oh, God! It seems a Russian soldier's fighting a Middle Eastern-! '''Yuri: '''Ma'am! GET OUT OF HERE! ''Yuri accidentally fires the gun at Danielle, causing her to duck. 'Yuri: '''Sorry, ma'am! ''Yuri kills the terrorist by bashing his face into the wall repeatedly. 'Yuri: '''Sorry for the mess, ma'am. And did I scare you? '''Danielle: '''God, you did! '''Yuri: '''Err, sorry. ''Yuri looks around and sees terrified eyes staring at him 'Yuri: '''Err, if I terrified any of you Americans, I'm very sorry. It just got out of whack. ''Suddenly, Henry Blackburn charges up the aisle, grappling an APF terrorist. 'Henry: '''Goodbye, sucker! ''He shoves the man to the ground and shoots him to death with a Desert Eagle, just before the gunman can shoot Danielle with an AK47. 'Danielle: '''Sir, um...thank you for that. '''Henry: '''Yeah, uh, you're welcome, ah, ma'am. ''Transmission ends in stati''c *12:18: A.M-Yuri is notified the plane is going to crash and he and Henry scramble to the cockpit. *12:18 A.M-Yuri sucessfully lands the plane on Capital Hill. *12:19 A.M-Yuri aids Danielle in getting the passengers out, only to have a run-in with a surviving PLR gunman. *12:20 A.M: Another transmission is sent to the White House: '''Yuri: '''Ma'am, I advise you to get off this plane right now. It looks like the PLR are still at it. '''Danielle: '''PLR? '''Yuri: '''People's Liberation and Resistance. It's a worldwide terrorist organization and they ''hate us. 'Danielle: '''People's Liberation and Resistance? Sounds interesting. '''Henry: '''Yuri, we have to go. And who's that? '''Yuri: '''What are you talking about? I thought I killed everyone. '''Henry: '''I don't think you did. '''Yuri: '''Don't worry, Henry. You go. I'll stay and make sure whoever's still alive on this flight doesn't go anywhere. '''PLR terrorist: '''And neither are you. ''Danielle screams as Yuri turns to see a surviving PLR gunman aim a Five Seven at him. 'Yuri: '''I knew I forgot someone. ''Yuri draws a Desert Eagle. 'Yuri: '''So let me tell you, sir. Where are you planning on going. The US, Britain, Russia, and Israel all hate you and your country for what you've tried to do. '''PLR terrorist: '''I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to make sure you don't live out the afternoon. '''Yuri: '''Oh, really. '''Danielle: '''Hey, guys, do something! '''PLR terrorist: '''Go ahead, Mr. Russian. Try and-! ''He is shot to death 'Danielle: '''AAAAH! '''Yuri: '''Err... ''The terrorist falls, revealing William Wallcroft, who stands with a Desert Eagle in his hands 'Wallcroft: '''Hi, mates! I assumed you guys needed help over here. ''Transmission ends in static *12:21 A.M-Faruk Al-Bashir orders a truce. *12:22 A.M-Armenia, Great Britain, Ireland, Romania, and various other European nations are attacked by nerve gas. *12:23 A.M-Yuri Danilova goes to Paris, France, to exterminate PLR forces setting off the nerve gas. *12:24 A.M-Yuri Danilova witnesses a failed hijacking; the PLR try to fly an Air France Boeing 737 into the Lourve, but Serbian Loyalist stowaways foil the hijacking, causing the plane to land on Montmatre Hill instead. *12:24 A.M-Several suicide bombers drive an Air France Boeing 777 into the Lourve; luckily, there are no deaths inside the building because the building was evacuated before the crash. Unfortunately, everyone on the 777 dies. *12:24 A.M-Several suicide bombers try to blow up a police car, but are foiled by the French police. Outcome By the end of the attacks, people scrambled to find out who orchestrated the assault. Many people initially believed it was the US President who ordered the attack. However, the real culprit was a young girl named Madison Young, who had a hidden grudge against radical Islam and called for the blood of all Muslim terrorists across the globe. Trivia *The events of the attacks reference real terrorist conspiracies and the locations are references to shooting games; notable ones include 9\11 , 7\7 , Flight 93 , Delta Force: Blackhawk Down, and MW3. *This is the first battle to reference actual terrorism incidents in history. *Solomon was supposed to die in this battle, but this was changed. Gallery Let's party...with the Inner Circle.jpg|Fred Figglehorn fighting alongside the Inner Circle Fred in INNER CIRCLE GARB!.jpg|Fred at the FOB Start climbin'!.jpg|Henry Blackburn climbing the train Ah, I just killed him .jpg|Henry Blackburn incapacitates a guard. ATTACK!.jpg|Henry shooting PLR gunmen on top of the train